


Ever Closer

by Drag0nst0rm



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End, Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales, in between movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 00:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11543331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drag0nst0rm/pseuds/Drag0nst0rm
Summary: Elizabeth doesn't spend her time pining. She's far too busy for that.But she never quite forgets those old dreams.





	Ever Closer

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. 
> 
> For prompt eight, "Close."

Elizabeth watched Will row away.

They had been so close, so close to having everything they wanted.

And now . . .

She watched the ship until it vanished. Then she turned away and walked towards the town with her head held high.

She wasn't close enough to the town to make it before nightfall, but the moon was full, and there worse places to get caught in the dark.

 

The frustrating thing about the town, Elizabeth decided, was that it was so close to prosperity, yet it refused to push itself over the edge. A lighthouse to make it safer for ships, proper management of trade, a government that actually worked . . .

She was a governor's daughter. She noticed these things.

She was the pirate king. She knew how to get what she wanted.

By the time she realized she was pregnant, she was close to being in charge of the town's defenses. By the time she gave birth, she was running the town.

 

Henry stuck close for the first few years of his life, soaking up all the lore she could teach him. Then he got adventurous.

She wasn't surprised when he announced that he wanted to go to sea. She _was_ surprised when he wanted to join the navy.

She watched him sail away and wished she was going with him.

 

And then he came home.

Came home with his father.

For the first time in years, all her dreams were there, close enough to touch.


End file.
